New hope
by Musaki12
Summary: My OC Rose wakes up in the middle of the deser only miles away from ninjago city doesnt remember anything and when she is spotted by Lord Garmadon she is informed that she is one of his minions and was supposed to eliminate the ninja's! Rated for blood and death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first lego ninjago fanfic (My OC is Rose and the characters aren't lego's XD). **

**NO FLAMES!**

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I slowly sat up just to find out that I was in the middle of the desert with no memories.

"I don't remember a thing."I stated trying to think of why I was in a desert.

I started walking in a random direction trying to find a city or even a single house. I started to panic when I realized I was covered in a blood stained T-shirt and sports shorts. At that moment my steady pace turned into a sprint. In what seemed like a lifetime I finally reached a city called ninjago.

I glanced at the people around me for a second to realize they were afraid of me. Without wanting to constantly scare the people around me I ran into the nearest alley.

But that's when my life hit its turning point. A man with for arms walked up to me. Within the second I was unconscious.

When I awoke I was in a dark room with no windows and a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. After what seemed like hours the same man walked into the room and sat in the chair across from me.

"Who are you?"I asked slightly frightened by his extra arms.

"I am lord Garmadon. Was your mission a success?"He asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about, and WHERE AM I !" I yelled the panic in my voice rising.

"YOU FORGOT DIDNT YOU!" He yelled back as he jumped up out of his chair and began walking towards me but stopped a few feet in front of me.

"I don't know what your talking about." I whispered "I don't remember anything."

He backed away and sat back down in the chair as he began talking in a much calmer voice."You are my loyal servant."

"S-servant?"I asked even more confused now than ever.

He nodded and told me to follow him and walked out the door. I obediently followed him. When I walked out of the room I was surprised to see hundreds of snakes gathered in the middle of a room that also had no windows so I assumed that we were underground.

Lord Garmadon stepped up on a platform with 4 snakes holding staffs on it and began speaking.

"Rose has lost all of her memories,"He stated as if it were the most casual thing in the world. All of the snakes gasped as he continued" Because I can not determine is her mission was a success or not we will assume the ninja are still alive."

_"Alive? What is that supposed to mean was I ordered to kill somebody?"_ I thought getting more nervous than I even thought possible.

Lord Garmadon continued"For now we will not take action until we can determine rather the ninja still live or not".

At that point I became so scared I ran as fast as I could. As soon as I say a ladder leading to the surface I climbed as fast as I could. As soon as I was back in the city I started crying. The pain of not knowing who I was and that I most likely killed people before I lost my memory was more than I could bear.

After letting go of all of the pain I had kept inside of me since when I awoke in the desert, I walked in the shadows afraid of scaring any more people until I reached the edge of the city. I then decided that I would try and run away from the many problems I had built up over such a short period of time. I walked, again, into the desert. As soon as it started to get dark I passed out on the sand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know my first chapter was bad but I will try to get better ;) ONTO THE STORY!**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

When I woke up it was morning and I began walking once again. I didn't know where I was going but all I knew was that I was not going back there. I was walking for an hour at least and I was starting to feel weak I spotted at ship with what looked like a dragon head on the end. I started walking closer but stopped when I saw 4 people on it. I turned away and was about to start walking when I heard one of them yell "LOOK OVER THERE!" I turned back to see them pointing to me. They jumped off of the boat and started running towards me as I dashed in the other direction.

I knew I wasn't fast enough because they soon caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"What are you d-?" A teenager in a red ninja suit started saying but stopped when he saw the blood on my clothes. I yanked my arm out of his grip and looked away from them.

"I was just going on a walk OK?"I said.

"I would like to know what's on your shirt"A old man said as he walked up to us with a questioning look on his face.

"Whats it look like,"I said coldly not knowing why I already was getting on these people's bad side. The teenagers were giving me cold looks.

"Why don't you come inside and change clothes,"A teenage girl said walking up to the rest of us.

"NYA what are you talking about a girl walks up to our home with blood on her shirt and you want to invite her inside!"The red wearing ninja said.

"Come on." The girl named Nya said grabbing my arm and walked towards the ship, while all I could do was look as confused as I felt. I quickly looked back to the boys and smirked when I saw that their faces were as confused as mine.

After I got changed I was wearing I black t-shirt gray sweat pants and a black jacket tied around my waist.

"I don't like this," The ninja wearing blue stated "She shows up with blood stains on her clothes and we invite her in our home like she's a long lost friend!" He continued not knowing I was behind him.

I looked away to hide the tears slipping down my face as I walked outside to try and leave."_I should go they obviously don't want me here."_I thought.

"Where are you going."The old man asked and when I turned to look at him I saw concern in his eyes where I expected anger.

"I was just about to leave because I know you guys don't want me here and I don't want to be a burden on you." I said.

"You are no burden, you can call me sensai wu. What is your name." He asked.

"R-r-rose my name is Rose." I said barely remembering my name.

He game me a confused look as if he was trying to figure out what has happened."So you have amnesia?" He asked.

I waited a second trying to decide rather or not I should trust these people enough but because they seemed like good people I answered"Yes all I remember is my name."

"Do not worry we will help you recover your lost memories. But until then you may stay with us." He said.

"Really you mean it!?" I asked as he nodded._"I'm glad someone is willing to help! But im not sure if I should tell them about what happened today with lord Garmadon yet or not."_ I decided to wait until I could learn more about them and find out what connection they had with him before I would tell them anything important. _"Until then I guess I have a place to stay!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Two chapters done in one day my goal is four ;P ONTO THE STORY!**

**NO FLAMES!**

Later on that day during dinner they five boys(Kai. Jay,Zane,Cole, and Lloyd.) explained that They were the 4 ninja's of the elements and the legendary green ninja and that they fight the serpintine who, at the moment, are being led by lord Garmadon.

"Lloyd is also Lord Garmadons son who is destined to defeat him when he becomes strong enough."Kai explained.

"WHAT HE'S THE SON OF THAT MONSTER!" I yelled.

"Calm down he's one of the good guys."Jay said.

"Hold on how do you know lord Garmadon?" Cole asked.

I decided since they were all against him and I had nothing to lose that I could tell them about what happened yesterday.

After I was finished I looked up the see 5 wide-eyed ninja's. Nya and sensai Wu had concern written all over their faces and exchanged looks.

Zane was the first one to speak,"If that's true Lord Garmadon will try anything to find you."

"Sensai shouldn't we train her in case Lord Garmadon sends the serpintine after her?" Kai asked.

For an instant sensai looked as if he knew something we didn't but it quickly went back to normal and spoke "We shall train her in the art in spinjitsu." He walked away but quickly returned with an orange ninja suit and handed it to me. "You will be the orange ninja of animals. The creatures of this world hold the four elements together allowing them to work. I have something to show you." He said as he pulled a scroll out of his pocket and unrolled it.

We all gasped as the picture came into view.

**Sorry for this chapter being so short I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I was staying the night at a friends house but I know you dont care about that onto the story!**

**NO FLAMES!**

When I looked at the scroll all I could do was stare in shock. On the scroll was several images. The first one was of me in the desert covered in the blood that was on my clothes only hours ago. The second image was on sensai Wu giving me the orange ninja suit with the other ninja's in the background. The third image was of the four ninja's training me and Lloyd. The fourth and final image was on me doing spinjitsu with the spirits of animals surrounding me.

Cole was the first to speak after what seemed like an hour of silence "But we still don't know who she is I don't see why she has to stay with us."

"She does not have anywhere else to go and it is only polite to help someone in need." Sensai Wu replied.

A few hours later we were about to go to bed when Nya walked up to me, "They're not all that mean you know," she joked, "They are actually really nice once you get to know them."

I replied by giving her a friendly smile. It felt nice to know that through all of the strange things that have happened in the short period of time since I woke up that I would at least have one friend. With that we all went to bed.

In the morning we started my training. I failed the obstacle course 4 times before finally getting the hang of it and with ease went through it in less than five minutes, and by the end of the week I was caught up with Lloyd, and that's when the alarms sounded.

"It's the serpintine!"Cole yelled.

"You two stay here."Kai ordered us.

"Aw!"Lloyd and I said at the same time.

"How come they get to have all of the fun?"I quietly asked Lloyd.

As soon as they were off of the boat Lloyd said "Let's follow them!"

"I was thinking the same thing." I replied as we quickly followed the ninja towards ninjago city.

After about an hour we reached ninjago city, only to find out that the serpintine were just now reaching the city from the opposite direction we came from.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" Cole yelled as he picked me and Lloyd up from our shirt's collars.

"We just wanted to fight too!"Lloyd told him as Cole set us down.

"This is not good,"Zane started as he walked over to us,"Lord Garmadon is after the both of you did you not think of the consequences!"

"Uh..." Lloyd and I said forgetting that Lord Garmadon was trying to capture both of us so that we could work for him so he could rule all of ninjago.

"Oops hehe,"I laughed nervously as the ninja ran into battle.

"YEAH LETS GO!" I yelled but as I started running Jay got in front of me and ordered Lloyd and I to return to the ship.

After Lloyd and I were on the ship we realized we weren't alone when the four serpintine generals came out of the shadows where they were hiding.

"Lord Garmadon requessst'sss your pressssence,"Scales said moving closer to us.

**A/N I know it stinks but please give me your opinions! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not so... If you want me to continue this story review and give me any advice on what you want to happen in this story. Also tell me if you think I should make it a romance story and if so please tell me who Rose should be paired with, thanks.**

**NO FLAMES!**

"I don't think so you ugly freak of nature!" I yelled at scales as I began to swirl into a orange glowing tornado. Lloyd soon followed my example and became a green glowing tornado.

Within seconds the generals were unconscious on the hard wood floor. Lloyd and I high-fived each other as we both yelled"WE DID SPINJITSU!"

"That was great I don't think anyone has learned spinjitsu so quickly!" Jay congratulated us as the four ninja's, Nya, and Sensai Wu walked in the room.

"Where are the rest of the serpintine?" Lloyd asked kicking Fangtom if the gut.

"They retreated,"Cole said looking disappointed.

"You are near you full potential," Sensai Wu started" Now time for dinner,"

**Musaki:Sorry for the short chapter but like I said im not sure if anyone is even reading this...*Cries and runs into her emo corner***

**Kai:*Walks over to Musaki and tries to comfort her***

**Jay: Let us know if you want us to continue so review and constructive criticism is read and appreciated.**

**Cole: Review if you want her to come out of her emo corner*Runs over to Musaki*Is there anything we can do to get you out of emo mode?**

**Musaki:*Smirks evil knowing her plan worked* Well there is one thing...**

**Room turns dark**

**Kai,Jay,Zane,Cole:*Screams***

**R&R to find out what happened to the guys!I really do want know if I should continue though...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Musaki:*Stares and laughs* I cant believe you guys!**

**Cole:HOW DID YOU TIE US UP SO FAST!**

**Jay:Better yet how did you manage to put us all in dresses! O_O**

**Kai,Jay,Zane,Cole: Oh no...*Watches as Musaki pulls make-up out of her bag***

***Lloyd walks in room***

**Lloyd:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I cant believe you did it!*hands Musaki 5 dollars***

**Kai:WAIT YOU PAID HER TO DO THIS!*Kai cut rope with sword***

**Musaki,Lloyd:AH!*Runs* **

**Zane:Musaki12 does not own lego ninjago,and if she did there would be a lot more blood...**

**NO FLAMES!**

After diner we all went to bed. I started to have a nightmare.

"Why are you here!"I yelled looking at Lord Garmadon. We were standing in a dark room in what looked like the middle on know where.

"You wont get anywhere in your training with the ninja's so why don't you train with me you can learn ten times more than what they teach you in a year in just a day with me,"He say holding out his hand.

"Sure,"I said.

"W-what? Really?" He said looking confused.

"Heck no,"I said smacking his hand away.

"You'll regret this,"He said slowly backing away into the shadows.

"I'm kinda starting to want you to make me,"I said with a smirk. With that I awoke.

**Kai:Sorry for the short chapter... again.**

**Lloyd:She said she was going to write another chapter after she gets to her grandparents house.**

**Jay:GET HIM*points to Lloyd**

**Lloyd: Uh-oh **

**Cole: R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

**Musaki: Aaaawww darn it. NO FAIR YOU GUYS!**

**Kai: That's what you get*Looks at Musaki and Lloyd tied up hanging from the ceiling***

**Cole: I still can't believe she made us wear dresses.**

**Jay: Musaki12 does not own lego ninjago.**

**NO FLAMES!**

'_That was weird, it seemed so real. '_I thought as I got out of bed and walked towards the training room. When I got there everyone looked surprised as I walked in.

"Are you guys alright?" I said noticing all five of the ninja's staring at me.

"You've been asleep for two days!" Zane pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You kept saying stuff about Lord Garmadon and you started talking in some other language." Cole said.

"Time to get back to training," Jay said trying to avoid the conversation.

"That means you too," Sensei Wu said walking up to me.

Then the alarm went off and we all ran to figure out what was going on.

"There is a woman terrorizing the people of ninjago with what looks like a gang!" Nya informed us.

"Let's go," said Kai.

When we got there we were surprised on how much damage they had done is such a short period of time.

"GET HER!" The woman in front yelled.

"AW COME ON WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!" I yelled as we all started to fight.

We all backed up into each other, surrounded by the gang members. The police finally showed up and the gang retreated bot not until the woman called over to the other ninja's and Nya in her samurai suit." We _will_ be back for her" The woman said as she disappeared.

**Musaki: Did you guys like it? This is one of the stories I ended quickly intentionally.**

**Kai: How did you-**

**Musaki: Untie the ropes, yeah I'm an escape artist which really comes in handy sometimes.*Smirks***

**Cole: Who cares? Ok Musaki needs two more OC's **

**Name:**

**Hair color:**

**Ability:**

**Personality:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Weapon:**

**History:**

**Fears:**

**Strengths:**

**Elemental power:**

**Ninja outfit:**

**Extra:**

**Musaki: You can leave it in the reviews (trust me I check my reviews ever like 15 minutes!)**

**Lloyd: R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Musaki: I'm not putting the OC's in the story until either next chapter or the one after the next...**

**Lloyd: Thanks for your Oc's Fanfictioner135, TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, and Tomnjerry1964.**

**Musaki: IM SOOOOOOO SORRY for not posting in so long the start of school was really hard for me! I found out I have asthma! I almost passed out too... anyways onto the story! **

**NO FLAMES!**

After our encounter with the mystery woman and the street gangs we silently headed towards the destinies bounty.

I started to slow down as my head started to hurt. I thought it was just a head ache but soon it started to get worse to the point where I fell to my hands and knee's and let out a cry of pain.

The others heard and started to run over to me when I blacked out for what seemed like the 40th time it had happened.. -.-

I blinked when I realized I was floating in the air. "AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed but stopped when I noticed I was in a ware house with people underneath me. But something about those people looked familiar...

HEY! Those were the gang members that were terrorizing Ninjago city! The woman walked out onto a stand so everyone could see her.

" I have found the four chosen ones." She instructed the serpintine to bring them. One girl who appeared to be two or three years old had red swollen eyes indicating she was crying was unconscious in one of the serpintine's arms. Another girl who looked like she was the same age as the first girl had long black hair and was also unconscious. The last two girls were baby's

_Whats going o- _I stopped as I stared at the birth mark on one of the baby's heads that was shaped like a crescent moon. I quickly lifted up my sleeve to realize that the same crescent moon was on my left arm right where the baby's was._ Th-that's me. _I thought then the scene faded and I was in another room.

It was a small empty room with four small beds. One bed had a crescent moon mark on the end of it. The second one had a star on it the same place as the moon was. The third had a sun on it. The fourth with a cloud.

Just then the door opened and four small girls were flung through the door. All four were wearing the same kind of clothes. A dirty white tank top, with blue jean shorts. The one with a cloud on her arm and the one with a sun on her arm seemed to be eleven or twelve. The other two looked to be eight or nine.I noticed that the four kids had the birthmark coordinate with the marks on the beds.

One girl that had a sun birthmark on her shoulder started crying and two of the others were coming over to comfort her. The girl with a cloud on her arm had long black hair stayed where she was. "Rileigh don't cry. I cant even relate my parents died when I was two years old...I cant even imagine what your going through right now I didn't get a chance to know my parents." The girl with a cloud on her arm said.

"KANADE YOU'R NOT HELPING!" The girl with the star on her arm yelled back at the girl who's name appears to be Kanade.

"That's Siren to you Celina." She growled through clenched teeth.

"Hey its OK we will help you through it, we've all been there..." The mini-me said to Rileigh trying to comfort her obviously trying to ignore the argument going on between the other two girls.

"But Skylar is out there somewhere we have to find her before they do!" Rileigh said through her tears.

"Skylar got away from them?" Mini-me asked(**A/N im just gonna call her that cause im already confused as it is XD ).**

Mini-me let out a deep sigh and stood up. "Then it's decided." She said.

"Whats decided?" Celina asked.

"We escape here tonight both of us ave siblings in need of our help and im sure you two don't wanna stay here." She replied looking at the three girls, "This is what we're gonna do," She said as the scene faded into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N OK so I'm going to make this the last chapter, but it's going to be really long like over 2,000 words. Thank you for all of your Oc's like I really appreciate it thank you to all of the people who have stayed with me since day one. After this I'm going to write a TMNT fanfic because I love all of the teenage mutant ninja turtles on like, an obsessed level…so on with the story!**

I was now floating over an alleyway with Celina, Kanade, Rileigh, and the other Rose. They were all wearing the same torn up clothes so I guessed they were now homeless, and had escaped the "prison" they were being held in. I could tell they were in a different city than before because it was one I didn't recognize.

"Come on guys why do we have to do this!" The little Rose complained, "You guys know I hate stealing from other people!"

"You know it's what we have to do, or would you rather just starve!" Kanade replied not looking away from the small amount of bread I was guessing she stole.

"Stop fighting!" Rileigh scolded taking a huge bite of her share of the bread as she walked over to Rose. She knelt down so they were at eye level and said "come on I saw an abandoned ware house down the street we might be able to fix it up and have a house to stay in for a little while!" Everyone lit up at that comment and they started walking down the street.

They reached the building in a matter of minutes. They all looked around to make sure no one was looking and snuck around to the back and found a hole they could get into the building through. I followed the best I could.

_Hey I thing I'm getting used to this _I thought.

The scene faded again and I saw the four girls running away from a small burning house, but they weren't scared they all had smirks on their faces, other than Rose who had a worried look that was unnoticed by the others! They seemed older, and they were definitely taller. They ran for a few minutes and were back at the warehouse. They went inside and I followed trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Did you see their faces?" Kanade managed to say through laughs.

"Yeah! That was priceless but they really should have seen that coming!" Celina "You mess with our families and you're gonna get it!"

"They aren't hurt are they?" Rose asked with another worried expression. The others stopped laughing.

"Of course not Rose they're dead now don't worry!" Kanade said with a smile.

Her eyes turned to fear and anger followed soon after. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT THERE WERE PLENTY OF OTHER SOLUTIONS TO THE PROBLEM!" She yelled standing up.

Rileigh and Celina just sat there like this happened on a daily basis, which might even be the case.

"DID YOU FORGET THOSE GANG MEMBERS KILLED ALL OF OUR PARENTS!" Rose flinched and I could tell that really got to her. Rileigh and Celina looked up and gave Kanade mean glared informing her that she had gone too far.

Kanade sighed and looked down for a minute but when she looked back up she was crying and she hugged Rose.

"I'm so sorry Rose I just miss them so much." She said not letting go of Rose.

Rose looked at her once and carefully made her let go and clenched her fists, and then started walking over towards the door but not before grabbing the two sais that were sitting on the table. I noticed there were also a bo staff twin katana and a water whip.

"Where are you going?" Rileigh asked standing up.

"To find the jerk that hurt Kanade," She said without looking back, and then she ran out the door."

The scene faded once again and this time I was hovering over a fight between lord Garmadon and Rose with the serpentine surrounding them. She had the sais and Garmadon was bare handed. They seemed evenly matched but then Garmadon told her with an evil smirk "You should give up now if you know what's good for you… and your younger brother."

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" She yelled as she charged at him again but her anger was making her attacks sloppy and Garmadon easily dogged it and jumped back in front of one of the serpentine who was holding a boy that I instantly recognized as my little brother.

"Tamahari!" Rose yelled.

In that instant Garmadon slit his through and a serpentine took that opportunity to knock her out. The scene faded and I heard Kai calling my name and I jumped up and started running towards the ware house with tears running down my cheeks.

I remembered everything.

I could tell the boys were running after me not sure where I was running, but I kept running anyways! Within the hour I had reached the warehouse at the end of Jamonikai village.

I ran in the back entrance and saw Celina, Rileigh, and Kanade sitting on the couch looking bored but when they looked up and saw me tears filled all of their eyes and they ran towards me giving me a hug, but then the boys ran in and they picked up their weapons and pulled their masks over their heads.

"Wait!" I said standing in between both of the two different groups on ninja.

"Rose who are these guys?" Rileigh asked.

"That's what we'd like to know!" Jay said.

"Rileigh these are my friends they helped me. When I went to go attack lord Garmadon I lost all of my memories and they helped me until I got them back just an hour ago!" I said motioning for the ninja to put their weapons down.

They all reluctantly put their weapons away and Celina walked up to Cole "Thank you for helping her back onto her feet." She said holding out her hand " My name is Celina, the one in dark purple is Kanade, the one in sea green is Rileigh.

Cole shook her hand and said "I'm Cole the one in blue is Jay, red is Kai, and white is Zane."

Kai looked at me and asked "Wait you said you got your memories back right? Well how did you do that?"

I filled all of them in on what happened to me when I passed out, and none of them said a word as I explained to everyone about my past. When I was done I said "But I still don't know what caused it."

"You might have passed out because you couldn't take so much information in at once." Zane suggested.

"I guess but..." My eyes widened in realization of what I was supposed to do next.

"Whats wrong?" Rileigh asked worriedly.

"Everyone! We have to meet Lord Garmadon in the middle of the desert or he's going to kill skylar!" I said. Rileigh's face was covered in worry as I mentioned her sister skylar.

I didn't even hesitate to run out the door with the others close behind. We reached the desert within minutes and as soon as we got there we were greeted with the unwelcoming group of serpintine, along with Lord Garmadon and the woman that goes by merciless holding skylar**(The woman from the vision).**

"So you made it," Garmadon said with a smirk.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" Rileigh yelled at them tears streaming down her face.

This only made the villains laugh. Merciless stepped forward and threw Skylar at our feet. Rileigh and Zane bent down and tried to inspect Skylar's wounds.

"We had a deal Rose." Garmadon said.

I momentarily looked at the others to see their confused expressions, and walked over to Merciless.

"What are you doing!" Cole yelled.

I was, at that point fighting back tears as I answered,"The deal was if Garmadon left you guys alone I would have to become one of his soldiers."

"WHAT!" All seven of my friends yelled stepping forward getting ready to fight.

"You cant do that! You have no idea how much you really mean to us!" Jay yelled, "Your the sister we never got to have! You know, minus Kai, but he doesn't count."

"HEY!"Kai yelled just to be ignored.

"What they mean is," Cole started obviously irritated with his teammates." We aren't going to let you be a villain for our sakes!"

Garmadon opened a portal and ran through it knowing what I was about to do. "Watch me," I said following them into the portal.

**A/N Well you like? Don't worry im going to make a sequel after I start making my TMNT fanfic, I just need a break from ninjago for a little while,and the start of school has been really hard.**


End file.
